


Perfect

by 93Mika



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, International Kissing Day, Just a small fluff piece to mend my wounded heart, KaraMel, Love, Perfect, kiss, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93Mika/pseuds/93Mika
Summary: They didn’t need to be anything or anyone more than this.No more Star-crossed, ill-fated or separated.Just Kara and Mon-El, a girl from Krypton and a boy from Daxam, in love.Just Perfect.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Happy #InternationalKissingDay

The music was slow, muffled.

The singer’s voice, emitting from the TV indistinctly vibrated through the surroundings, rather ignored.

The house was engulfed in tranquility and coziness, illuminated only by the soft remaining beams of daylight that were giving their way to a warm summer night.

The only two occupants of the apartment were the couple snuggling in each other’s embrace on the couch, under a red blanket, and simply enjoying the serenity and stillness as though the time had stopped and world was frozen.

Kara closed her eyes as her head nuzzled further into the broad warm chest beneath, and inhaled deeply as if to soak in the moment and engrave it to the memory for all eternity.

It smelled fragrant like a lavender field. The odor of the usual detergent she used to buy for laundry and since he was living there with her now, he would wash their clothes together and was the reason his shirt now smelled so familiar. Like hers would, like home.

He was her home. As she was his.

Mon-El kept rubbing her back in circles, a habitual motion that always reminded Kara of their first days together. She returned the gesture by stroking along his arm.

They had come a long way, both had changed, had become wiser, seasoned, and maybe a little less hot headed.

Even their relationship had changed, had grown fonder and far more serious. They had a special connection with one another on a level that was not experienced and uncharted. They might not know much what this between them could lead to some day, yet they were sure of one thing. They were Stronger together. And they wanted the other to be in their life.

Nevertheless somethings had never changed.

No matter a year or eight years, in the same time or centuries apart, loving each other had always been the same. They didn’t need to practice or relearn it. No, they didn’t need that because they had never stopped doing that in the first place.

Mon-El’s low humming caused Kara to shift her head onto his shoulder to stare into his affectionate stormy eyes. A hand went to gently caress the beard over his jawline. She couldn’t hide how much she liked it, no matter how discreet she tried to be about it.

As if reading her mind, a smirk appeared on his lips, deepening the dimples she adored so much on his cheeks.

“What?” Kara whispered, still floating on the calmness of the moment, feigning ignorance of the reason behind his playful smile.  

“Nothing, just…” He let out a content sigh, which Kara felt it more than seeing it with the expansion and then compression of his chest under her arm, and continued. “I want it to be like this forever.”

Is was as though he had pulled the words out of her mouth.

“Yeah?” Kara gave him her own megawatt smile that induced a wider grin on Mon-El’s face.

“Yeah…” He confirmed with the press of his forehead to hers.

“Me too.” Kara exhaled happily and rubbed her nose against Mon-El’s.

The two kept that position with eyes closed shut, until Kara broke the silence.

“But you know what’d make it even better?”

Mon-El withdrew and regarded her with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

This time it was Kara’s turn to smirk. A knowing look on her face.

“A Kiss.”

Mon-El burst into laughter and didn’t hesitate to lean forward and capture her lips with his own. Kara pushed into the kiss, sucking sweetly on his lower lip as he did the same to her upper one.

Once again the earth stopped rotating. Everything else in the universe faded and lost its meaning. Everything, but them.

They didn’t need to be anything or anyone more than this.

No Supergirl, nor Valor.

No Kara Danvers, nor Mike Matthews.

No more Star-crossed, ill-fated or separated.

Just Kara and Mon-El, a girl from Krypton and a boy from Daxam, in love.

Right then and there, that was all they ever wanted and needed.

It was enough.

No,

 

It was **_Perfect_**.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> _I found a love for me_
> 
> _Darling just dive right in_
> 
> _And follow my lead_
> 
> _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_
> 
> _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_
> 
> _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_
> 
> _Not knowing what it was_
> 
> _I will not give you up this time_
> 
> _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_
> 
> _And in your eyes you're holding mine_
> 
> _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_
> 
> _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_
> 
> _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_
> 
> _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_
> 
>  
> 
> _Perfect - Ed Sheeran_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short fluff piece.  
> Let me know if you liked it by leaving me a comment or kudos :)


End file.
